saddest love story
by kyazarin
Summary: A STORY TO TELL PEOPLE NOT TO BE AFRAID TO EXPRESS THEIR FEELING


- **A STORY TO TELL PEOPLE NOT TO BE AFRAID TO EXPRESS THEIR FEELIN**G -

* * *

she had a boyfriend, she grew up with him.  
to her he was the only one for her, the most important and precious.  
but to him she was just another girl...

**GIRL**: hey, wanna go to a movie?

**GUY**: i can't

**GIRL**: why, do you need to study at home of something?

**GUY**: er...no.

**GIRL**: ...then what are you doing?

**GUY**: im meeting up with... a friend

it was always like that with him, he met girls in front of her, like it was nothing.  
to him, she was just another one of his girlfriend.  
the word "LOVE" never came out of his mouth, only her's.  
ever since she known him she has never heard the word "i love you" from him before.  
there weren't any anniversaries at all. he didn't say anything from the first day and it continued till 100 days..200 days..  
everyday, before they say goodbye, he would just hand her a doll, everyday, without fail. she didn't know why...

then one day...

**GIRL**: erm... Jake*?

**GUY**: what... don't just drag, just say.

**GIRL**: I LOVE YOU

**GUY**: ...erm, you...what? just take this doll... and go home

that was how he ignored her 'three words' and handed her the doll.  
then he disappeared, as if he was running away.  
the doll she received from him everyday, filled her room, one by one. there were many...

then one day came, her 15th year old birthday. when she got up in the morning, she pictured a party with him.  
she stranded herself in her room, waiting for his call.  
but.. lunch passed, dinner passed.. and soon the sky was dark.. he still didn't call.  
it was already tiring to look at the phone anymore.

then around 2am in the morning, he suddenly called her and woke her from her sleep.  
he told her to go outside her house, she was so excited.

**GIRL**: Jake*...

**GUY**: here, take this.

and again he handed her a little doll...

**GIRL**: what's this?

**GUY**: i didn't give it to you yesterday, so I am giving it to you now. I'm going home now, bye.

**GIRL**: Jake, wait! do you know what today is?

**GUY**: today? what about it?

her heart sank, she thought he would remember her birthday.  
he turned around and walked away like nothing had happened.

before he could get away she shouted "wait!"

**GUY**: you have something to say?

**GIRL**: tell me.. tell me that you love me...

**GUY**: what did you say?

**GIRL**: tell me please. It's just three words.

**GUY**: "i don't want to say... that i love someone so easily, if you are desperate to hear it, then find someone else.

that what he said. then he ran off.

her legs felt numb... and she collapsed to the ground.

he didn't want to say it easily...

how could he... she felt that.. maybe he is not the right guy for her...

* * *

after that day, she stranded herself at home crying, just crying. he didn't call her, although she was waiting.  
he just continued handing her a little doll every morning outside her house.  
that's how those dolls piled up in her room... everyday.

after a month, she got herself together and went to school. but what made the pain resurface was that.. she saw him on a street..  
...with another girl...  
he had a smile on his face, one that he never showed her... as he touched the doll..

she ran straight back home and looked at the dolls in her room, and tears fell.. why did he gave these to her..  
those dolls are probably picked out by some other girls.. in a fit of anger, she threw the dolls around.

then the phone rang.  
it was HIM.  
He told her to come out to the bus stop outside her house. she tried to calm herself down and walked to the bus stop.  
she kept on reminding herself that she was going to forget him, that... it's going to end.  
then he came into her sight. he was holding a big doll.

**GUY**: you came, I thought you were upset.

she couldn't help hating him, acting like nothing had happened and joking around. soon, he held out the doll as usual.

**GIRL**: i don't need it!

**GUY**: what.. why?

she grabbed the doll from his hand and threw it on the road.

**GIRL**: i don't need this doll! I don't need it anymore! I don't want to see a person like you ever again!

but unlike any other day. his eyes were shaking.

"I'm sorry..." He apologized in a tiny shaking voice.  
he then walked over the road to pick up the doll.

GIRL: you stupid! just leave the doll, throw it away!

But he ignored her, then... *honk* *honk*  
with the loud honks the big truck was heading towards him.

GIRL: Jake! move! move away!  
she shouted as loud as she could.

He stood up and looked at her with sad eyes.  
then BOOM!  
the sound was terrifying.  
She screamed and she cried.  
but nothing could bring him back...

no matter how much she wished that she could take back words that she has said to him... she couldn't...  
and that was how he went away from her.

* * *

after that day, she had gone through everyday with guiltiness and the sadness of losing him...  
and after spending two months like a crazy person... she finally took out the dolls.  
Those were the only gifts he left her since the day they started going out. she remembered the days she spent with him... and she started counting the days, when they were in love...

"one...two...three.." that was how.. she started to count the dolls...  
"four hundred and eighty four.. four hundred and eighty five.."  
it all ended with 485 dolls.

then she started to cry again, with a doll in her arms. she hugged it tightly, then suddenly...

"I LOVE YOU.., I LOVE YOU.." she dropped the dolls, shocked.

"i...lo..ve...you?" she picked up the dolls and pressed its stomach.

"i love you.. i love you.." it can't be! she pressed all the dolls' stomach as it piled on the side.

"i love you.."  
"i love you.."  
"i love you.."

The words came out non-stop. i...love...you.. why didn't she realized that... that his heart was always by her side, protecting her.  
she didn't realized that he love her this much... she took out the doll under the bed and pressed it's stomach.  
that was the last doll, the one that fell on the road, it has blood stains on it.  
the voice came out, the one she was missing so much...

"Hun.. do you know what today is? we've been loving each other for 486 days. do you know what 486 is? i counln'd say i love you.  
since i was too shy... if you forgive me and take this doll, i will say that i love you.  
everyday... till I die.. i love you..."

the tears came flowing out of her her. why? why? she asked God, why does she only know about all this now?  
he cant be by her side. but he loved her until his last minute.

for that... and for that reason... to her... it became courage... yo live a beautiful life...

-END-


End file.
